


A Ghostbuster and His Catch

by KatLeePT



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine realizes it's sometimes better to be a damsel than a heroine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ghostbuster and His Catch

She's always loved reading. She enjoys even the trashiest of romance stories, but she especially enjoys a tale with a strong heroine who doesn't always need rescuing. In fact, that's why she came to the library today: to get the latest release from her favorite author, whose heroines and heroes never disappoint. Normally, she would've had to have pleaded with Egon to come with her for some companionship, but he readily came to the library -- and has been engrossed in the nonfiction section ever since.

Janine sighs as she waits for some one to come to the counter to check her out. She'll probably end up having to wait on him instead of vice versa, but at least he had come with her. She had gotten to see his wonderful smile a few times on the trip over, and their hands had brushed once. She sighs again, remembering, and pushes her glasses back up onto her own nose.

Idly, she taps a foot. The librarian still hasn't shown, and she's beginning to grow impatient. She pops the gum she shouldn't be chewing before looking down at her book. She starts flipping through a few pages before an excerpt catches her eye. She leans forward onto the counter as she reads about the heroine actually rescuing her man and wishes she could be more like that woman. If she could rescue Egon, maybe he'd finally realize she was a woman who wanted his affections, not just a coworker.

"Can I help you?"

She barely glances up at the nasal voice. "Yeah. I wanna check out this book."

"Sure. Just let me see it."

She starts to pass the book to the person she believes to be the librarian when a large ball of oozing slime drops onto the cover of her book. She screams, releasing the book and throwing herself backwards away from the ghost who smiles grisly at her. Laughing, the ghost rises over the counter and lunges at Janine just as she's caught by a strong pair of hands.

"Janine, are you okay?"

She nods, though physically pale. "Uh huh. G-Ghost."

Without any further thought or words, Egon pushes her gently behind him and lowers his gun. She watches as he braces himself, then fires. He misses the ghost twice but then grabs her as lunges at him. It takes Egon seconds to suck the ghost into his trap.

Then he's at Janine's side, clearly concerned. His hands roam her body, checking for injuries, and she hides nothing, leaning closer to him instead. Her book and its heroine are nearly completely forgotten now, but as Egon worries over her, Janine finds herself admitting silently that sometimes, it's better not to be a heroine and to just be a damsel in distress. At least that way, she thinks dreamily, your hero comes to you.

She glances up at Egon, her dreamy feeling clear in her eyes. "My hero," she breathes.

Realizing what he's doing, Egon drops his hands from her body and blushes deeply. "H-hardly," he murmurs, fumbling and unsure again of what to do with himself or his limbs. She wishes she was bold enough to grab his hands and place them back onto her body. "I was simply at the right place at the right time."

She starts to speak, but the words won't come. She's no heroine. She can't even tell him that his right place is with her, but she does smile at him when he offers her his hand and lets him pull her to her feet. "Shall . . . Shall I accompany you home?"

"Yes." There are a thousand other things she'd prefer him to do, but she doesn't have the courage to ask him for any of them. Maybe one day, she thinks whimsically. Maybe one day she'll have the courage of the heroines she reads in her books. Maybe one day she'll be bold enough to capture her own man. Maybe one day she'll have him exactly where she wants him and will never let go of him again. But for today, she satisfies herself with being the only woman bold enough to walk out the library's swinging doors with a Ghostbuster and his catch.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within the above story belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
